movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodi
Kodiak, or Kodi as he is more commonly referred to, is the son of Balto and Jenna, and is the brother of Aleu and four others. He appears in Balto II: Wolf Quest as a pup, but isn't featured prominently until Balto III: Wings of Change, of which he is the deuteragonist. He is voice by Sean Astin Personality Kodi has appeared to display a similar personality to Balto. Kodi has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, but also has his faults (such as allowing Balto to attempt a rescue mission into the Alaskan frontier alone for the sake of keeping his job). He remains fiercely loyal to his friends and his job. Going to such heights such as forsaking his family's wishes to keep them content. He is also laid-back and cool-headed. He has a strong drive and passion for sled racing and wishes to push himself to the limits due to events in his childhood, where he was physically the weakest of the entire litter (presumably the runt of the litter). Shares a strong bond with his father due again to his childhood experiences and is extremely proud to be his son. He's one of "the glass is always half full" type. And what's more, he is kind, optimistic, daring, independent, knowledgeable, outspoken, dependable and intellectual. Appearance Unlike his sister Aleu, who takes more after their father (which resulted in her looking more like a wolf), Kodi (like the rest of their siblings) takes more after their mother, which results in him looking more like a regular dog (in his case, he looks like a Husky). However, Kodi's noticeably taller with a darker coat than his mother, which he probably gained from the wolf ancestry through their father's side. While Aleu had learned that she and her siblings are part wolf through their father (due to their paternal grandmother being a wolf), Kodi and the rest of their siblings have never given any indication that they know about their wolf ancestry. Biography ''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' Kodiak was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as his sister Aleu. It is unknown where he resides in the order of age but it is presumed that he is the youngest of the group. As a pup, Kodi was always ready to engage in activities with his brothers and sisters, but found himself unable to keep up with running activities. Although this left Kodi dismayed, never believing himself capable, this allowed him to build a closer relationship with his father Balto, who would run with his son constantly until the day he would finally outrun him. ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Sometime between the events of Wolf Quest and Balto III: Wings of Change even before, Kodi attained a very high interest in the local mail team, specifically in becoming lead dog so he practiced almost everyday on the beach to achieve it. Most likely due to his father's past with sled dog racing and saving Nome. Sometime during that period he attained a position on the mail team and displayed superb skills with his job. And in one point he wanted to be like his father as he heard he saved Nome once. Once he hears that his job was gonna be taken away from him, he decide with his team to know which member to get in the sled team, he instantly thinks about his father about it.. He'll been shown in 'You Don't Have To Be A Hero' sequence as a pup. As playing with his siblings, he'll be shown to be emotional about not being able to keep up withn his sibling however his father (Balto) was there when he needed him and would help him get better and he'll be shown traveling with this dad as a pup sometimes spend time with each other outside of Nome or even close to the wild, which one day he finally managed to outrun his father. When now they were racing against Dukes, Dukes had the upperhand at the race but they later gained it and won the race, while he's celebrating with his friends he thanks his father for helping them to keep their jobs but Balto stated that they actually would've lost. This were anger his him and denies his statement, when Dusty approaches him, she's glad they still keep their jobs and Kodi looks to his parents and state they'll keep it forever. When Balto asked Kodi and his friends to help him, Kodi displayed a wide variety of traits that showed how easily swayed he was by his friends. Such as valuing their position on the team and overall welfare over that of a human being's life. This trait colliding roughly with both his parents. When he was hanging around with his friends, he comes across his mother and has a short talk with her and she wonders why he didn't go with Balto. Kodi states that he didn't wanted to go because the person his dad was saving wanted to take his job away, Jenna tells him is his job worth more than a human's life? Later, he tries to talk to his friends about helping his dad, and Dusty asks if he's joining the other side but Kodi realizes how their job are turning them and quits the sled team because of this, then his true personality revealed itself when he chose to pursue and aid his father in rescuing the pilot Duke, over the initial wishes of his comrades. Kodi's future remains unknown, but it can be said that he continues with his mail duties and remains close to his parents, sibilings, and friends in Nome. Quotes *We're saved! We'll beat the tail off of that bush plane! *We could have lost our jobs because of that man. *Neither rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail will stop the U.S mail! *We heard you had a special delivery for Nome. *How could you say that? We beat him! Relationships Balto is Kodi's father and loves him the way he is, after learning that his father saved Nome from Diphtheria he wanted to be just like his dad. When his job was gonna be taken away from him, he believed his dad can help them keep their jobs. As Balto participated to save his son's job, he was having a feeling that something was wrong about winning but Kodi didn't care at all as he was glad to save his job but would be shocked to hear his dad wanting to save Duke's life. After what he learned from his mom, he changed his mind and went to help his dad as he ends up saving his life along with his friends. Kodi was so glad that Balto his happy for him! Jenna Jenna is Kodi's mother and cares about her, she was happy for him being a sled dog member but when his jobs was gonna be taken away from him, Jenna would encourage Balto to save and help Kodi to keep his job as he participated to save her son's job, she wishes them luck and after they won the race, Jenna wonders what is going on with Kodi as he seems to be different after winning. When Jenna sees Kodi again she would be shocked to see Kodi still in Nome, as Kodi told her why he doesn't want to save Duke, Jenna would be disappointing to hear about this and wonders why he cares about his job more than someone's life. Later, Jenna would be happy that Kodi saves Duke along with Balto. Jenna would tell Kodi that Balto his proud for him! Aleu Even when they hardly communicated, they are siblings and they both played together in a very young age. It's unknown if he's aware of her. Kirby, Ralph and Dusty They are Kodi's friend & they both are working together as partners and they all respect each other and they care very much about their jobs as delivering mail. They would be angry that Duke is gonna take their jobs away but they would want Balto's help as he was a sled dog once. After they participate in the race, they would end up winning but Balto was worried that something happened to Dukes and wanted to help him but much later they would have a discussing about Balto trying to save Dukes but all of them would disagree about it and much later, they would get angry at Kodi for joining his father's side but after they have a conflict, Kodi disbands from the group but they would help him save Duke along with his dad. Mel & Dipsy Kodi doesn't interact to them as much but they help Kodi with the mail. Duke Kodi had hatred for Duke for trying to take his job away, he'll participate in the race to win so he can keep his job but after they win the race he celebrates and thanks his father (Balto) but Balto worried that he might be hurt but Kodi didn't want anything to do with him as he wants his job forever but later his mother convinces him why just caring about his job is wrong instead of caring someone's life. Later, he will help his dad to save Duke. }} Trivia *His name may be in reference to the Kodiak Islands, off the coast of Alaska. *Unlike Aleu, Kodi has more of his mother's traits. *It is unknown whether Kodi is aware of his half-wolf family. *Lot's of people assumed that Dusty loved Kodi by the reaction she's gave when Kodi disbanded from the group but it wasn't mint to be a hint for them to be a couple. *In the back DVD cover of Balto 3, it's hinted that Kodi is the youngest on his team. *Kodi and Aleu are the only pups that have a movie dedicated to them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters Category:Wolf-Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Huskies Category:Brave Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Animals